


Sing Me to Sleep

by mssrj_335



Series: FinnPoe Purple Prose [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Death, Established Relationship, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Purple Prose, no happy ending folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: Poe finds Finn, right at the end. Together again, one more time. Finn remembers something from his past.
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Finnpoe, Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship
Series: FinnPoe Purple Prose [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Sing Me to Sleep

[Poe](https://youtu.be/xw4D3UuA0Fg) chokes.

There’s no smoke, no poisonous atmosphere clenches his lungs and makes them spasm. There’s only feeling. It plagued him with nightmares, dragged him halfway across the galaxy. He didn't want to believe it but—it’s real.

It’s real.

“Finn!”

He scrambles past wreckage. Heaving rains almost blind him. Carnage. Bodies and debris, remnants of an explosion buried in the dirt. Lonely pieces strewn across an unfamiliar planet’s face. Finn's not there.

“Finn, where are you!”

Nothing.

Poe clings to the flickering bond, the tether between them. Where is he? Where’s Finn? Feetmove on autopilot, drag him through rain-slick grass, around the wreck. The forest. His gut roils, heart screams. Some distance away is a figure, slumped against a tree trunk.

No no, “No no no.”

Poe sprints. Every nightmare, every flicker of darkness coalesces into Finn. Prone. Poe skids to his knees, into a pinkish puddle collecting in the grass. Hits the emergency beacon on his lapel. Is he—

“Finn, Finn are you—what happ—how?”

He can't even get the words out, pulls Finn into his arms. Pink water soaks into his pants, the air growing cold and frigid around them. Tiny snowflakes form on the tips of Finn's lashes. Disintegrating when he finally blinks and tries to focus.

"Poe..."

He reaches up with one hand, trails Poe's cheek, and it's all Poe can do to look at him. Lacerations score deep, like he's been thrown through glass. All—all over him. His face. Shaking hands. Trembling, everywhere. Like he's holding himself together through sheer force of will. Blood oozes red then reddish then pink, washed out in the rain. Into the puddle. Into his clothes. His hands.

"I knew you'd come." He chokes, blood in the corners of his mouth. “Together again huh?”

"'course I would," Poe soothes, trying desperately to hold in a sob. "Can't leave you alone for too long, look at the trouble you get in."

He scrambles through his pack, looking for bacta, something, _anything_. But Finn's hands catch his, tug weakly.

"It's all right."

"No." The sob finally rips free, bowing his back, pulling him in as close to Finn as he can get. "There's gotta be—Finn, _please_."

“I—" Finn gasps, pain seizing his breath. "I was just wait—waiting for you. I had to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"How much I love you. I love you so—so much."

His whole body spasms and Poe makes soothing sounds in vain, petting through Finn's locs. Smearing blood in his dark hair.

"Sweetheart, you have told me. You've told me, remember?" His throat gets tight; he can't go on.

Finn's eyes flutter closed for an instant; Poe's heart almost stops. Rain around them turns to sleet. Patters through the trees. Freezes on blades of grass. His fingers are growing numb.

"I won't get to tell you again. I h—had to, one more time."

The only heat he feels anymore is trapped in his throat, streaking down his cheeks. Melting the sleet collecting there. "Don't say that. Finn, please don't say that."

Finn takes a ragged breath. Touches Poe's cheek. Traces his bottom lip. Poe recognizes it for what it is and his heart shatters. It's as much comfort as Finn can muster. Even in all this, he still offers comfort. A safe harbor in the dark. Oh gods, what will he do without it? Poe clenches his fingers around Finn's, kisses his palm, his wrist. Can't even reckon it. Holds that hand to his face like a lifeline. This can't be happening. Finn's dark eyes focus on a point behind Poe, some kind of smile pulling at the red corners of his mouth.

"Don't feel bad, I want you to know this isn't your fault."

How? How does he know what to say, what will cut right to Poe's heart? "If I, if I could’ve—"

"You got here as fast as you could. Just like I knew you would. I—" He swallows thickly. "I think my mother used to sing to me."

Poe freezes with the air around him. "What?"

Finn's never said anything about his parents. Never even hinted at it. Always said he never remembered, never knew. But—

"She used to sing. I can hear her."

There's only the patter of rain. Finn's ragged breaths. But Finn's listening for something. Tilting his head to something only he can hear.

"Buddy..."

"She would sing me to sleep. I could never remember her voice. I—"

His voice cracks, tinged with a desperate kind of joy.

"Finn, please—"

Finn's breath comes shallower still. Sleet turns to snow. Peppers pink on his bloody chest. Poe can't feel his toes, barely feels Finn's hand. All he can feel is his heart racing. Aching. A rawness in his throat from the cold; thick despair.

"Poe, I'm so tired. She's singing me to sleep."

Poe clutches him tight. Selfish despair blooms icy in his heart. "Don't go to sleep. I don't want to wake up on my own. Finn, _don't go_."

"Look to the Force, you'll find me there."

He says it so certain, like an echo, and Poe wants to ask how he knows, how could he go, what does that even mean but all his answers die with a sudden, soft sigh.

"Finn?"

He shakes him hard. It should make Finn scream, should hurt. But nothing. Finn's eyes stay closed. In that instant, Poe realizes--he didn't say it back. He didn’t—

Finn.”

Can he hear him? Can Finn hear him? Please—

"I'm so sorry, Finn—please, don’t go, I love you. Come back, please don't--Finn, please..."

A howl wrenches out his throat, tangibly rippling, freezing in the air. Snow stops falling. Frozen in place. Coruscating, glittering like shards of his grief. Tears won't stop, everything in him is rent,torn to shreds. And he's alone. Only the softest breeze passes by, trailing snowflakes across the heat of his cheeks. A last touch, a whisper of Finn's presence. Swept away. 


End file.
